Unexpected Help
by SirAmbala
Summary: Ms. Asaji wishes to help her students with their final battle, and it may give the real reason she didn't stop them from going to the digital world in the first place.


A/N: I don't own Digimon. Hope you enjoy!  
ooOOoo

Today had started out like any other day. I woke up, grabbed some coffee and prepared myself to deal with preteens all day. I then hopped into the car and drove to the local middle school. The day the progressed as it normally did, that was until after lunch. I had to reprimand a young boy named Takato for zoning out during class. I caught him doodling instead of taking notes. I hated punishing kids, but it was the only way to get through to them. So I told him he was staying after class for detention, it was at that point things got weird. Three of his friends voluntarily said they weren't paying attention either. All I could do was stare at them in disbelief, since when did kids ask for punishment. Not knowing what else to do I sent them in the hall and made them stay after class with their friend. I made them write essays explaining their behavior. I didn't read them until they were leaving, and when I did I nearly had a heart attack. Quickly I ran after them.

"Wait!"

All four of them stiffened as I called to them. Apparently they thought they had gotten away with it. Takato was the one that took charge and explained what was going on, and why they had to go. I tried to give every good reason as to why they shouldn't, but they would hear nothing of it. Another boy came up to them with one of the Digimon on his shoulder. They said they were sorry and asked me not to say anything until they talked to their parents tonight. And just like that they were gone. Somehow knowing they could trust me with this information, and knew I wouldn't tell anyone.

When they were out of sight I did my best to pull myself together and made my way back into the school. As quickly as I could I grabbed my things and headed for home. As soon as the door shut I slid down to the ground unable to keep the emotions inside anymore. I cried for a long while before I was able to pull myself together. I then made my way through my apartment to my small bedroom. Shakily I picked up a picture that had been taken many years before. As I looked at it I reached into the box I kept next to it. I pulled out an old digital camera, a whistle, and a small white device. It had been many years since I had even looked at these things. I clutched the small device to my heart and the tears started again. No matter how many years went by the pain of losing my partner never dulled.

"Gatomon…"

ooOOoo

The day dawned bright and cheery, it seemed to be beckoning them. Hypnos was no more and I was at a loss of what to do. I hadn't showered in days, and my apartment was a mess. My assistant came in trying to get me to cheer up, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Then as if by a miracle I had an idea. I knew those kids were going to be going after their friend, and I had something I needed to give them. Without giving an explanation I grabbed the device and headed for the place in the park they usually met. I watched as they gathered and beamed with excitement and determination. I had a pain of nostalgia as I watched them. Once they all gathered I made myself known. That instantly put their Digimon and them on their guard. I put my hands up in surrender and threw them the device simply saying they could keep in touch. Their goggle wearing leader looked at me for a second and nodded. He then threw his fist into the air and they made their way to the gate. I stayed until they were gone then headed back home.

My assistant was still there, but I paid her no mind as I made my way to my study. She followed and watched as I dug through the bottom drawers of my desk for a box. Once found I set it on top of the desk and opened it. Inside was a worn picture taken many years ago, two hats, and a small device. I took the device out and slipped it into my pocket.

"Sir?"

"Those kids are going to need all the help they can get if they wish to win. We have work to do."

"It is good to see you back sir."

"It is good to be back."

ooOOoo

The ark had worked beautifully to bring the kids home along with their Digimon partners. Each of their parents was there to greet them with tears and love. They had made it home safe and sound. The happiness was soon shattered as the D-Reaper made it's appearance into the real world. The children were once again forced into action. Their parents watched from afar scared for their children's lives. They tried numerous times to get them to stop, but their words fell on deaf ears. One of their numbers was kidnapped, and they were going to stop at nothing to get her back. The monster makers along with Yamaki worked continuously to try and find a way to stop that thing, but there seemed to be no answer.

Yamaki stood at the window watching as that thing devoured the whole city. He slammed his fist one the window in frustration. He pulled the little green and white device out of his pocket. "I wish you were here Patamon. If there was a time I needed you the most it would be now…"

"Yamaki, I hate to bother you but there is a young lady asking for you."

"Who is she?"

"I do not know sir. She just appeared out of nowhere and said that she knows you."

"Okay make her comfortable, I will be there in a second."

His assistant nodded and walked back to the main room. He took one last look out of the window and at the device before following. Closing the door behind him he turned to look at the makeshift base they had set up. Most of the monster makers were sitting at their computers typing furiously. He scanned the room until he came upon an unfamiliar figure. She had long brown hair and wore a simple t-shirt and jeans. She was chatting away with his assistant.

"Sir let me introduce you to Miss Asaji, she is the teacher of some of the students."

"While it is a pleasure to meet you miss, I am afraid this is not the time for social visits."

"I have to agree, but this is not a social visit. Those kids told me they were going to the digital world and I just let them, so I decided I would come here and see if I could be of some help. I still beat myself up for allowing them to go."

"I let them go as well; I never would have if I had known this would happen. If you wish to help I will not stop you, so talk to these people and they will set you up." With that he turned around and was going to talk to Henry's father.

"So that's it?"

"Yes now if you please, I am a busy man."

"What has happened to you?"

He turned around at that statement. "My assistant said that you know me, but I do not recognize you or your last name. I apologize; you must have me mistaken for someone else."

"I could never mistake you."

"Like I said, you are welcome to help but I do not know you." He began to turn around again, but not before the young teacher spoke again.

"I do not expect you to recognize the last name, but I would think you would recognize my face. It has been many years, but I would recognize you anywhere Takeru."

By now everyone in the room was watching the two. Yamaki stopped dead in his tracks at the mention of his childhood name.

"How…how do you know that?"

"It shouldn't be that hard to figure out T.K. There are very few people that know your real name. After all, we made the decision as a group to change our names. At the time it was for the best, but now I think it is time to be who we truly are."

"I have not been T.K. for a long time. I am sorry but I am Yamaki now. I am not sure how you found that out, but it is not who I am anymore."

"Don't you dare walk away from me again T.K. It has taken me weeks to find you. Your brother didn't even know where you were for crying out loud!"

"What are you some type of stalker or something? How did you find my brother?"

"I can't believe you! Have you not been listening to anything I have been saying. Your aren't the only one that had to change. I was there that day too you know. That day the twelve of us decided we would change to protect it!"

Yamaki now known to be T.K. turned to face the young woman. Tears were in her eyes, and it was her eyes that he stared at. His heart sped up as he recognized just who was standing in front of him. The young girl he had once been best friends with had grown up to be a beautiful woman. How could he have not noticed it before, this was the very same girl he had been madly in love with as a child.

"Kari…"

"Yamaki or whatever your name is, would you care to explain what is going on here? Who is she and what is this all about?"

"She was my very best friend as a child. We had amazing adventures, and did the unimaginable. That was until we had to split up to protect the place we had fought so hard to protect."

"That sounds more like the T.K. I know."

"The T.K. you once knew is no longer there Kari. I am not the same person I was a child."

"Really? Because it seems to me that you are doing everything you can think of to help those kids. When the rest of the city and world has given up you do the only thing you know how to do. You put all your hope into your comrades and those kids that it will be alright in the end."

"Perhaps, does this mean you are here to spread the light?"

"Of course I am. Light is nothing without hope though."

"Very true. We can't forget about courage, friendship, love…"

"Sincerity, knowledge, and reliability."

The two stood looking at each other with something in their eyes and their hearts that hadn't been there since the fall of MaloMyotismon.

"Oh T.K. I wish there was another way to help them."

"I know Kari, but this is the way it is now. All we can do is stay here and try to help them in anyway possible."

"I know, I would just do anything to be fighting with them."

"If that is the case, then what are you waiting for?" Came a voice from behind them.

The duo turned around looking for the owner of the voice, but found nothing. Henry's dad stood at a computer just staring at it.

"I think it came from here…"

"What would you do to help them out?"

"Would you drop everything just to help them?" The mysterious voice was joined by another and did appear to be coming from the computer.

"Oh course we would." Said Kari without any hesitation, T.K. soon followed with his own affirmative.

"Then you're wish will be granted. Both worlds are in danger once again. It is time to call upon those that were first chosen to protect it. Good luck…"

As soon as the voice stopped the computer began to glow very brightly. At the same time the small devices T.K. and Kari had began beeping. When the glow died down two small figures stood on the desk in front of the computer. The monster makers and others present stared in shock. T.K. and Kari could do nothing but watch. Both of their eyes were glistening as the two figures looked at them. The first was a white cat with a yellow glove on one paw and a ring on its tail. The other looked like a orange rodent with wings on its head.

"I may have nine lives, but I don't wish to use them in a staring contest Kari."

"Oh Gatomon!" said Kari as she ran crying to her long lost partner who she enveloped into a fierce hug. T.K. did something similar to Patamon. The others present watched in confusion and disbelief.

"I don't understand…" stammered Henry's dad.

"It is a long story, and one for another day. All you have to know is that Takato and the other's aren't the only ones with Digimon partners. Now that ours are here it is time for us to go help those kids. Patamon do you think you still have it in you?"

"Oh come on T.K. it is like riding a bike!"

"Patamon you can't ride a bike." Pointed out Gatomon.

The three of them giggled and gave a final farewell to the monster makers before heading out into battle. Those in the hotel watched the group of four run outside and hold up their small devices now known to be digivices.

Digiarmon energize!

Gatomon armor digivolve to…Nefiertimon!

Patamon armor didvolve to…Pegasusmon!

The monster makers watched in amazement as the two digimon digivolved without the use of cards.

"In the Digimon novels, isn't there a girl named Kari and a boy named T.K.?"

ooOOoo

The four biomerged tamers fought with all they had to save their friend and both worlds. Their strength was depleting and they were starting to worry what the outcome would be.

"Takato!"

"Huh? Miss Asaji, what are you doing here? It is very dangerous!"

"I'm here to help is what."

"I am as well."

"While the thought is nice you will only be in the way. Gogglehead is right about it being dangerous. Get out of here before you die!"

"It looks like they don't think we can help."

"I agree T.K. I think we should show them wrong. Right you two?"

The tamers were blinded by the light that came from the bearers of light and hope as their digimon partner's digivolved for the first time in years.

Gatomon digivolve to…Angewamon!

Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!

The four tamers watched in shock as the angels of light and hope appeared next to their partners.

"Just so you know Takato, not all things are fictional."

ooOOoo

A year later found the world at peace, and people much happier. After the D-Reaper incident more began to remember the events of Myotismon. Azulongmon decided to give the digidestined back their partners and everyone couldn't be happier. With the additional help the Tamers beat the D-Reaper without the loss of their digimon. They were eventually told the whole story as to why Kari and T.K. pretended to be other people. After the fight with MaloMyotismon Azulongmon feared for the safety of the digital world and sent them back without their partners. Once back they changed their identities to try and regain a normal life. T.K. and Kari were the only ones to stay in Japan while the others moved throughout the world. Now though everyone is back and happy to be a group again. The tamers have long since joined their ranks as Digidestined.

"You may now kiss your bride."

And the bearers of light and hope finally got to be happy and married each other.

ooOOoo

A/N: I'm not sure where this came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
